ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Legendary Fairy
Ben 10: Legendary Fairy is a crossover series by BEN10ANDFAIRYTAILFAN (ToookaoA11p on the wiki) between Ben 10 and Fairy Tail that follows a 17-year old Ben who is transported to the magical universe of Fairy Tail, as he now tries to find a way home and has adventures. Overview Ben wakes up in "Earthland" suddenly, then he joins the legendary guild Fairy Tail. Now, until he finds a way home, he will have the adventures of his life! Watch Ben in his journey to become Ben 10K! Story Arcs *Introduction Arc (Chapters 1 - 3) *Key of The Starry Sky Arc (Chapters 4 - 6) *The Grand Magic Games Arc (Chapters 7 - ) *Omni-Escaped Arc (Chapters ? - ?) *Many Unhappy Returns Arc (Chapters ? - ?) *Memory Eraser Arc (Chapters ? - ?) *The New Ben 10K Arc (Chapters ? - ?) *Sunny Village Arc (Chapters ? - ?) *Tartaros Arc (Chapters ? - ?) *Avatar Arc (Chapters ? - ?) *Alvarez Empire Arc (Chapters ? - ?) *100 Years Quest Arc (Chapters ? - ?) *Heroes United, Dimension Fusion (Final) Arc (Chapters ? - ?) Episodes Main article: (Ben 10:Legendary Fairy) Episode Guide Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. * Characters 'Heroes' *Ben Tennyson *Natsu Dragneel *Erza Scarlet *Mirajane Strauss *Lucy Heartfilia *Lissana Strauss *Elfman Strauss *Gray Fullbuster *Wendy Marvell *Juvia Lockster *Ben 23 *Mad Ben *Ben 10K *Proffesor Paradox *Happy *Charla *Gajeel Redfox *Phanter Lily *Rook *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ken Kirby Tennyson *Nashi Dragneel *Frost Fullbuster *Jenny Tennyson *Mia Fullbuster *Devin Levin *Cana Fernanandez *Generator Rex *Danny Phantom *Alternate X793 Lucy Hearfilia 'Villains' *Zeref *Vilgax *Acnologia *Alternate X793 Rogue *Kevin Levin(For short time) *Dragon Eaters *Eon *Cosmologium *Maltruant *Garou Knights *Tartaros Guild *The Alvares Empire 'Aliens' Omnitrix Aliens *GhostFreak *ShockRock *Rath *Humungousaur *Xeed (Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Exceed from Planet Edolas) *Dragonus (Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Dragon from Planet Earthland) *Cat-rush (Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Cat Humanoid) *XLR8 *Wildmutt *Heatblast *Atomix *Rip Jaws *Stack Back *Overflow *Feedback *Etc. Fusion Forms *Atomic-X (Atomix + Alien X) *Speed Demon (Heatblast + XLR8) *Fourgousaur (Four Arms + Humungousaur) Escaped Omnitrix Aliens *Four Arms *Overflow *Upgrade *Heatblast *StackBack *Jetray *Rath *Humungousaur Timeline The Timeline of this series is a bit different than the original Ben 10 or Fairy Tail series as the next events happened: EARTH-19-08-A-This Ben's Timeline At The Begginings of this universe- Ben Prime Restarts the timeline,after absorbing the Big Bang itself. Creating a new world where all the events that happened plus new ones NEAR 2 MILLION YEARS AGO A interdimensional demon called Dagon is travelling to earth,that makes Azmuth create Excalibur that gave from generation to generation to mankind to defeat the evil demon. NEAR 1 MILLION YEARS AGO An Chronosapien named Maltruants starts the Time War,making many of his fellow Chronosapiens to die or implode. He soon is captured and imprisoned. March 1st,1500 Sir Arthur is born and gets the Excalibur,he defeats the demon,and Azmuth gives him the gift of immortality,he soon created an order of knights called the FOREVER KNIGHTS. NOVEMBER 10TH,1871 A man named Proffesor Paradox discovers time travel and the multiverse,and begin travel trough them using an clock-like device he created,called the Chrono-clock. He then travel to 2011 where he meets Ben Tennyson,then 16 years old. SEPTEMBER 5TH,2005 Ben fights Eon when he is 10 years old right after summer vacation,stopping him from controlling Ben's body or control the Hands of The Armaggedon. SEPTEMBER 25TH,2005 Not even 20 days after the events with Eon,Ben meets an Galvanic Mecamorph who calls himself "The Retialator" that blames Ben for the so-called "Death" of Azmuth.Ben fights an evil To'kustar and finds out that the Retialator was in reality Azmuth's father. June 15TH,2006 On Galvan Prime an mechamorph is wreaking havoc in the capital,where an Galvan named Albedo corrupts the Galvan Mechamorph,known as Malware. Seeing this,Azmuth puts Albedo,who was his assistant in prison. June 17TH,2006 Ben unlocks a new alien Feedback and battles Malware,even when Azmuth warns him not to,soon his new form is deleted from the Omnitrix when Maltruant touches it,then the corrupted mechamorph just vanished without any track. June 20TH,2006 Kevin as well as other 6 kids are taken by an criminal mind named Servantis for his experiment of DNA combining,making Ben and the other kids,alien/humans hybrids,then freeing them to kill Ben Tennyson,to Kevin's excitement. June 21TH,2006 Ben is attacked by Amalgam Kids,but they're soon stopped by Kevin who at the sight that Gwen could be hurt he and the others retreat,promising to get revenge on him. JUNE 30TH,2006 Ben unlocks Stackback,Rath,Overflow,Humungousaur,Jetray and Shockrock. He gets attacked by Vilgax again and it defeats him and the storm robots with the help of Shockrock. JULY 7TH,2006 Vilgax returns warning Ben about his new form,that soon tries to take-over Ben's body,so he team-up with Vilgax and enters inside the Omnitrix,he and Vilgax stop an Fulmini army lead by High Override,that they with the help of Glitch,Upgrade's sentient form,defeat saving the world. JULY 14TH,2006 Kevin returns as he and other of Ben's villains team up under Forever Knight's new vice leader The Dark Knight. He then makes Ben join too,until he finds out that he wanted to delete alien contacts with human,so he could rule the world,Kevin stops him,being trapped with the Dark Knight in the void of time and space. Ben thinking of Kevin as a good guy. JUNE 14TH,2008 Ben's parents find out about his abilities,but are almost killed by Vilgax,as he left Ben's father without an arm and his mother without her both legs,to which Ben almost kill Vilgax in an rage,and swearing to never use his powers ever again. JUNE 14TH,2010 Ben meets a young girl named Julie Yamamoto,which he falls in love with,being happy for a time,until the past came to haunt him,as he is needed again to use the Omnitrix to save the world from the HighBreed. NOVEMBER 10TH,2012 Julie insists Ben to came and fight Vilgax with him,which results in her own death.Making Ben to get almost kill Vilgax again,but Kevin and Gwen manage to made Ben think as if Julie would want he to do that. MARCH 20TH,2015 Ben after his victory with Maltruant and the timeline's restart,he is suddenly transported in another world called "Earthland",but more on that in the next timeline. -EARTHLAND-129-045-B- 400 YEARS AGO... Zeref is born and creates his first creation E.N.D. or Natsu Dragneel.He then starts break havoc in the world as The Evil Lord Zeref. Igneel makes a team of Dragons called pro-human side and starts a war with the anti-human side,after he taught humans Dragon Slayer Magic. After the pro-human's side almost win,one of the men they taught Dragon Slayer Magic,kills all the other Dragons,and becoming an dragon himself,the man was called Acnologia. Around the same time,A young girl named Mavis Vermilion witnesses how the ancient guild Red Salamander and she and the Guild Master's daughter live on Tenrou Island. 385 YEARS AGO... When Mavis meets a group of treasure hunters,she along with them found a guild known as "FAIRY TAIL". X777 Natsu's and the other dragon slayers of the first generation,have their Dragons gone missing,hence they joining Fairy Tail,Lamia Scale,Sabertooth and Phantom Lord. Between X784 and X791 Vilgax travels between his and this dimensions and gains a following by The New Oracion Seis. He infiltrates a robot in Zentopia church and makes Lucy's old doll Michelle into his own mind controlled Artificial Human. June 20TH,X791 Ben is suddenly transported in the world of "Earthland" and joins Fairy Tail. June 21ST,X791 Ben and the others of team Natsu are going on an vacation. June 30TH,X791 Vilgax finally puts his plan from between X784 and X791 as he tries to gain the powers of an celestial mage (Lucy) and Ben,so he finally fights him along with Oracion Seis,but thanks to Ben,Natsu,Happy and Mirajane he fails miserably. JULY 1ST,X791 The Grand Magic Games begin. AUGUST 10TH,X792 ALL THE HEROES IN THE MULTIVERSE FIGHT IN AN ULTIMATE BATTLE AGAINST EONTRUANT,A FUSION BETWEEN MALTRUANT AND EON,ending in the combination between Universes,creating Earth-LAND-981-120-789-AB. EARTH-LAND-981-120-789-AB X822/2030 COSMOLOGIUM ATTACKS THE FUTURE,SO PARADOX TRAVELS BACK IN TIME TO GET BEN AND TEAM NATSU TO HELP SAVE NOT JUST THE FUTURE,BUT THE ENTIRE OMNIVERSE ITSELF. Trivia *This series happens after Ben 10 Omniverse's Finale, A New Dawn and Fairy Tail's Story Arc X791. *In this series, Ben is 17 years old and gains a new Omnitrix after this series's Omni-Escaped story arc called The Maximum Omnitrix. *This timeline differs a bit than that of the original Ben 10 Continuity and Fairy Tail's own Continuity. Ben's timeline is different as some of the Reboot's events and the movies Race Against Time, Alien Swarm and the Ben 10 Omniverse's Flashbacks happened. As for Fairy Tail's 100 year quest's ending will differ, as it is still running in Shonen Magazine. *In this series, Vilgax has some kind of connection to Eartland, as he did something in the shadows in between X784 and X791 or in between 2018 and 2019, in both worlds. *In all the Fairy Tail Story Arcs adapted, every villain who needed Lucy also needs Ben, so they also try to kidnap him as well. *The series main theme is Sillhouette by Kana-Boon Category:Series Category:Crossover Series Category:Crossovers Category:TV-14 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Fantasy Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Genre: Comedy-Drama Category:Ben 10: Mega Omniverse Category:Earth-19-08-A